Brotherly Influence
by pclark
Summary: Gift One-Shot for DarkAngel048.  Yusuke and Kagome are best friends then they find out they are siblings.  They have always helped each other and now Yusuke helps her get her man.  Lemon.  Sess/Kag pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Authors Note: This is for DarkAngel048.**

**BTW: Kagomes' mothers' name is Tsukiyo in this.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Yusuke. We have to get to the shrine before it rains." Kagome Higurashi called behind her to her friend Yusuke Urameshi.

"I am coming." he said as he ran to keep up with her.

***Boom***

The thunder cracked through the sky and lightening flashed. Clear signs that the rain would soon begin to pour down upon them if they didn't get a move on.

"We're almost there." he said passing her.

"Don't you leave me." she said.

"I will if you don't hurry up." he shouted to her.

"I am hurrying." she shouted back.

The two teens ran to the shrine steps and were halfway up them when the rain began to pour. Instantly they both became soaked and chilled. They quickly skipped some steps and darted for the shelter of the shrine porch. The two skidded to a halt when they made it and slid down the wall to sit outside the cracked door of the kitchen.

"We lost." Kagome said.

"No duh." Yusuke said.

"Hey, don't be snappy." she said and smiled.

He was always like that. Hot tempered, foul mouthed (not towards her), the all around bad boy. Much like Inuyasha, but her best friend. She shared everything with him. Her adventures through the well, her being the reincarnation of Kikyo, killing demons, hunting the jewel shards, who the love of her life was. He did the same, he had died once and brought back, being a Spirit Detective, fighting demons, and his fiance. When he was around it was like having another brother.

"Whatever." he said and they became quiet.

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and his head leaned against hers'. Both content to sit there soaked and watching the rain fall, too tired to go in with their mothers. Both sat there and listened to the conversation in the kitchen.

"I think it is time to tell them, Atsuko." Tsukiyo said.

"I know but how do you tell two teenagers that have believed their whole lives that they are just best friends, that they are really brother and sister?" Atsuko asked.

Kagome and Yusuke both stiffened and leaned closer to the door to hear more.

"Tea or Sake, Atsuko?" Tsukiyo asked.

"Sake. Not only do we have to tell them that they are brother and sister, we have to tell them that their father is a Demon King." Atsuko said.

"I know. How do we tell them? I mean without their relationship becoming strained?" Tsukiyo asked.

"I don't know but they need to know. Especially before we find out they are dating." she said.

"Yes. I suppose the best we can do is just blurt it out and hope they don't fall apart." Tsukiyo said and both women nodded.

The kitchen became silent and the two teens crawled away from the door and around a corner to let their minds wrap around what they had just discovered. Seconds passed before either of them said anything.

"So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. We are brother and sister and neither of us knew, what are we supposed to do?" he said.

"I have no idea. What about our dad? Do you want to be my brother?" she said.

"Well yeah. You were already like a sister to me so yeah. Umm, dad I've met him." he said.

"What is he like?" she asked.

"Alot like me." he said.

She shook her head and sighed that answered alot of questions. Well he had to have gotten his attitude from somewhere and it just happened to be their father.

"Hmm, well that settles it. I'm your sister and you are my brother and that is that. Are you staying for dinner?" she said leaving the other conversation.

"Yeah, what are we having?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, you are a new member to my family." she said.

"In that case I want pizza." he said.

"Great. I'll order." she said.

"How are we going to break it to them that we know?" he asked.

"Blurt it out." she said.

"Yeah, come on." he said and got to his feet, dragging her with him.

They went to the kitchen door and acted as if they hadn't heard a thing and went in. Their mothers' looked over at them and saw they were soaking wet.

"Upstairs, get changed. I still have some of your extra clothes Yusuke." Tsukiyo told them.

"Yes mom." Kagome said and dragged Yusuke with her to the stairs

Minutes later they were dry and changed and back in the kitchen. They sat down at the table and could feel the tense silence from their mothers'.

"Mom can we have pizza for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. But why?" she asked.

"We are celebrating." Yusuke said.

"What are you celebrating?" Atsuko asked.

"We are celebrating being..." Kagome said.

"Please don't say together." both Tsukiyo and Atsuko said.

"No! We are happy being siblings." she said.

"You know?" they said.

"Well, yeah. We heard everything you said from the door." he said.

"You did! What are you planning..." Atsuko began.

"Mother, we are fine with it. What did you think we were going to do? Hate each other, blame you. I may be a lot of things but a prick isn't one of them." Yusuke stated.

"Yeah you are alot of things. Delinquint, hot head, foul mouthed, big fluffy teddy bear under it all." Kagome joked.

Yusuke growled at her. She just smiled back at him innocently, as if she had not said a single word to him or about him.

"Coward." he said to her.

"I am not." she said to him.

"Are too. Sesshomaru." he said.

"*gasp* Stay out of it." she said.

"No. First business as being your brother, I want to meet the man that has captured my sisters heart." he said.

"No." she said as a blush crept onto her face.

"Yes. I have to make sure he won't be some fucker that will hurt you." he said.

"Fine. Find a way through the well. If you do I get to have some girl time with Keiko." she said.

"*groan* Deal." he said.

They shook hands on it and went on their merry way. Leaving behind two bewildered women in the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Tsukiyo asked.

"I'm not sure." Atsuko said.

"We'll find out eventually but for now lets order the pizza." Tsukiyo said.

As the days went by Tsukiyo and Atsuko observed the relationship between their children. Hoping nothing was amiss or beginning to show signs of strain. None were to be found, even Sota was getting along with them as he had before they were found to be family.

Tsukiyo was beginning to relax but then a certain hanyou from the Feudal Era popped in and made her stress and worry levels rocket. Sure Yusuke and Inuyasha were alot alike but now Kagome had a brother that was joined to her at the hip and wouldn't stand for anyone talking to his sister the way Inuyasha talked to Kagome.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called coming through the door.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Kagome isn't home from school yet." she said.

"I know, I came early to talk to you about her staying on my side for longer than usual." he said.

"Alright. But you will have to discuss this with her. I have to go to the store and pick Sota up from his practice so please leave the shrine standing." she said and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, sure." he said and waved at her as she left.

Inuyasha nosed around the shrine, waiting for Kagome to return. She was late getting home and he was about to go off and look for her when he caught her scent. She wasn't alone either, another scent was with hers, a males' scent. From what he could tell, the scent was similar, like Kagomes' and Sotas', and yet different.

He could scent that Kagome and Sota shared a mother for it was a splice of hers. But this male scent and Kagomes' were similar through the father. When did Kagome get another brother?

Inuyasha went up the stairs to avoid being seen by the mystery male and hid in Kagomes' bedroom. He could hear muffled voices down the stairs but they became louder as they came up the stairs. He began to panic a little, he knew Kagome didn't want anyone to know about him so he tried to hide and went out of her window and jumped on the ledge over her window just as they came in.

"Whew. I am exhausted." Kagome said and flopped on her bed.

"So am I." Yusuke said and sat down on her bed, pulling her legs over his lap.

"We have finally caught up in all of our school work and have done all of it up to a month." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." he said.

"Hmmm, hungry?" she asked.

"Nah, just a little tired. When will your friend get off the roof?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"I don't know. Inuyasha come here." she said.

Inuyasha came down and through her window, intent on dragging her through the well and interrogating the new male in Kagomes' life.

"We have to go now! So get packed and get your ass moving." Inuyasha said in his brash way.

"You're not taking her anywhere acting the way you do." Yusuke said quietly.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"*sigh* Sit." Kagome said lightly.

Inuyasha crashed into the floor and Yusuke leaned over to look at him. He nodded his approval of her method of subduing the rude hanyou. But he, himself would have been much nastier, sit wouldn't have been enough for him. Maybe he should have Kagome teach him how to make subjugation beads.

"I am her brother." he said in a deadpan voice.

"Keh, just get your stuff and get down that well, wench." Inuyasha said jumping up.

"Don't call her that again." Yusuke commanded and shot a small blast of Kei at him.

Inuyasha ducked away from the Kei and went to the window and jumped out. He had said he would leave the house standing when Tsukiyo came home.

"So you have to leave? Now?" he asked her.

"Seems so." she said and began packing all materials she would need.

"I'm coming, wait for me. Now that we are siblings, you're not going without me and I'm not leaving him to protect you." he said and ran to get his clothes that he had there.

Kagome laughed at him and shook her head. Atleast he was a male that she didn't mind giving her orders. His were brotherly and not as commanding as Inuyashas'. His were only out of her well being and Inuyashas', too were out of her well being but he had more reasons. The jewel shards and revenge for Kikyos' death.

Minutes later they were packed and heading towards the wellhouse. Inuyasha was waiting for them at the door and he glared at Yusuke as he approached with Kagome.

"No, the fucker stays here." Inuyasha commanded.

"Absolutely not. He is coming." she said.

"No he isn't." he yelled.

"He is! SIT." she yelled back.

Inuyasha ate dirt and growled at her from his position. Kagome moaned and made her way into the wellhouse with Yusuke behind her.

"I am going and that is final. I know how you treat her and it will not be tolerated in my presence. Mistreat her in my presence, you will not live to regret it." he threatened and stepped over him to join Kagome.

"Hold on to me Yusuke. I'm not sure if it will let you through but we can try." she said.

Yusuke stood on the edge of the well with his arms around Kagome. He looked in and saw nothing but black but he could feel demonic energy swirling in the well. His kei flared to life as it brushed against him.

"Oh here." Kagome said and handed him a jewel shard.

"Jewel shard?" he asked.

"It may help you get through. Lets go." she said.

He nodded and they jumped in. Nothing happened at first then a blue light enveloped the two and then they slowly floated to the bottom of the well. Yusuke and Kagome looked up at the top and saw bright blue sky.

"We made it. Come on, Inuyasha will be right behind us." she said and began climbing the vines on the side of the well.

Yusuke and she were halfway up when Inuyasha decided to join them. He jumped and grabbed Kagome around the waist and hopped out of the well, leaving Yusuke to climb. There was an argument that ensued and then Inuyasha was dragging Yusuke out, cursing the whole way.

"I don't like it anymore than you do mutt, so can it." Yusuke hissed at the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled at him and Kagome sat him for it. Taking Yusuke by the hand she led him to the village and to Kaedes' hut.

"I'm back." she announced as she entered with Yusuke and Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" a little voice cried happily.

"Shippo!" Kagome said as the kit barreled into her arms.

"I missed you." he said and gave her a hug.

"Kagome, hello, I'm glad you are back." Sango greeted.

"I as well Lady Kagome." Miroku agreed.

"Ye are well no doubt. Will ye be staying long?" Kaede asked.

"For awhile. Oh, everyone this is Yusuke. He's my brother." she announced.

"Your brother? I thought you only had Sota." Shippo said.

"As did we." Miroku said to the kit.

"I did until a few days ago. Yusuke and I have the same father, while Sota and I have the same mother." she said.

"I thought your father died right after you were born.'' Sango said.

"He didn't. The bastard never died, he made me, her, and then went back to his Kingdom." Yusuke said bluntly before Kagome even opened her mouth.

"Kingdom? Are you a princess Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah she is and I'm a prince. Our father is one of the three kings of Makai." he explained.

"Makai? Your father is a demon. How are you with Spiritual Power then?" Miroku asked.

"We have no idea but we both have Spiritual Kei as well as demon blood." he said.

"You called me a mutt." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeah I did, mutt. Last I checked I didn't have dog ears or attract fleas. Hence why I called you a mutt, dumbass." Yusuke said.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but shut it immediately with the glare Kagome was shooting at him. He "hmphed" and mumbled on his way outside about how he would rather see what his ice prick brother was doing than be around her and her brother.

"That reminds me when will I meet him?" he asked her.

"Umm, well, maybe soon." she said unsure.

"Meet who?" Shippo asked.

"The man who has my sisters' heart." Yusuke said to the kit.

"What man? I am the only man to be in Kagomes' life." Inuyasha raged.

Yusuke sent him a glare that would have frozen hell solid and made Satan cower in fear. Who the hell gave the mutt permission to dictate his sisters life? Who the hell did he think he was? Her father?

"Mutt, you have no damn right to tell her who she can be with or who she can't!" he yelled at Inuyasha.

"She promised to stay with me, by my side." Inuyasha countered.

"Kagome?" Yusuke said.

"What, no I didn't. I remember asking you if you would let me be by your side, even if it was to be a friend or to just find the jewel shards." she said.

"See she is free to pick whomever she desires. The only person that gets any say about who she is with, is me." Yusuke informed them.

"Who says?" Kagome asked.

"I do. I can't tell you who to be with but I can check him out and then tell the fucker that if he hurts you I will not hesitate to put him in the ground. Besides that is what brothers are for." he said.

She smiled at him and then a small chuckle escaped her at the thought of Yusuke telling Sesshomaru off. It was a horrifying thought but the hilarity at the aspect and the image of the look on Sesshomarus' face when being told off won out over the horror.

But she was still unsure about all of it. Could she go through with it? Could she tell him how she felt? Would she be able to leave herself wide open for rejection and humiliation? Would she risk their friendship just to tell him how she felt and then find that he didn't feel the same?

"So when am I going to meet him?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said.

"Kagome what is wrong?" he asked feeling her reserve.

"I just don't know what will happen. Can I ruin our friendship and then find out he doesn't love me?" she said, her voice full of uncertainty.

"You never know unless you try. Besides who couldn't love you?" he said.

"Maybe you're right but I'm not sure." she said.

"I will be there with you. If he rejects you just know this he wasn't worthy of your affections and it will be his loss. If I hadn't fell in love with Keiko or found out I was your brother, I would have been more than happy to have loved you. Besides if he doesn't reject you he has to meet and talk with me so I can arrange a meeting with father." he said.

"I am so glad you're my brother." she said.

"Glad to see you think so. Ok, I am going to meet him. I am to guess the large demon energy I feel outside the village would be him." he said and stood, making his way outside.

Kagomes' eyes went as big as saucers. He was going straight for Sesshomaru and she was just sitting there. She jumped up and ran out after him. The others were wondering what was going on and followed them. They were curious as to who Kagome was in love with; but Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo could feel what direction they were going in and didn't like it. Sure Sesshomaru was on their side but he was still an enemy.

"Yusuke please don't do this. Let me." she begged.

"I will let you do it, I'm just not letting you back out. We were going to meet anyhow when we left." he said.

"Yes but..." she began.

"But nothing. We're here and there's no backing out." he said to her.

"We're here!" registered in her mind and she turned to see that they were indeed entering Sesshomarus' camp. She laughed nervously and wrung her hands when she noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at her.

"Kagome-chan." Rin greeted.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-chan." Kagome returned.

"Who is that?" Rin asked, pointing at Yusuke.

"I'm Yusuke, Kagomes' brother." he said to the child that looked remarkably like his sister.

"Hello, Yusuke-chan, it is nice to meet you." Rin greeted.

"Likewise. So this is Sesshomaru." he said looking at the demon lord.

"Umm Kagome?" Sango said as the rest came into the camp.

Kagome looked at her brother in horror. What was he planning? Yusuke walked right up to Sesshomaru and was studying him. Analyzing his power range, his rank, and anything he could read in his eyes.

"What is it you need human?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice.

Yusuke smiled, letting the human comment slide he said, "Kagome, I approve. Now only father will have to approve."

"Approve of what?" went through the heads of all of her friends. Kagome sweatdropped as they all turned their attention to her, looking for answers. Yusuke was giving her a look that said, "get a move on." She sighed and went to Sesshomaru.

"Miko." he said.

"Umm, Sesshomaru-sama may I speak with you alone?" she asked, looking at Yusuke who was giving her the thumbs up.

"Yes Miko you may." he said and turned to leave the campsite.

"Yeah, I'll just follow you." she said and followed him to wherever he decided would be good to talk.

"Where the hell is she going? No she is not going anywhere with the bastard." Inuyasha said starting after them.

Yusuke moved into his path. Inuyasha snarled at him and made to go around him.

"Sit down! Leave my sister be, she isn't yours." he said.

"She isn't going with that bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"She can if she wants to. I doubt very much he is as big a bastard as you." Yusuke said, getting in a jab.

Inuyasha glared at the male. He wanted to tear into him but Kagome would then hate him and would never forgive him for hurting her brother. She would probably sit him to oblivion instead of hell and then find some way to resurrect him and then do it again.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru until they were out of hearing range of the camp. She knew what she had to do and if she didn't she was sure that Yusuke would do it for her. She wouldn't put it past him to take it upon himself, he always did.

"Miko what is it you desire to speak with me about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm, well you see... I just wanted to tell you that..." she said.

"Yes miko." he encouraged her to finish.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship but... Iamreallyinlovewithyou." she finished quickly.

She wasn't sure if he had caught it but then she saw his eyes widen just a fraction. She then knew that had indeed caught what she had said to him.

"Miko..." he said, moving close to her.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. You could never love someone like me. You deserve someone who is beautiful, smart, powerful, good, an.. and.. and.." she said but was stopped by Sesshomaru kissing her.

He had taken her by complete surprise. Her eyes widened in shock and then fell at half mast. Then he stopped and pulled back from her.

"You talk too much." he said.

She smiled and blushed. He was right she had been talking too much.

"I love you, miko." he said.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yes. I have for some time." he said to her and tipped her head back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said in response.

"Touche." she said.

He nodded at her and leaned in for another kiss, he kissed her hard and it seemed he sucked all the air from her lungs. He pulled away and she was panting. He leaned in to nuzzle her neck and suck on her pulse point; drawing a light moan from her.

Sesshomaru was pleased to get a response out of her from just a small act. He wanted Kagome as he had never wanted a female so badly in all his life. His mind, body and soul; yes even his soul cried out and craved her.

Without a word Kagome didn't know what hit her. She was in Sesshomaru's arms being passionately kissed. He used the tip of his tongue to part her lips and she eagerly gave him entrance.

"Oh god's I wanted this for so long but never thought he wanted me a human." she thought.

Their breathing was heavy they both felt a fire burning deep in their cores. Sesshomaru pulled her shirt from her body and was unpleased to see she had binding over her breasts, but he simply cut it away. He began to caressed her breasts and gently suck her nipples like a hungry pup.

She moaned, "Sesshomaru yes."

The experience was new to her, she felt as if her body was going to catch fire. The heat in her body was rising and rising very fast.

Kagome was being driven insane with lust. Before she went completely lust driven, her hands roamed over him. She carefully stripped him of his armor, haori, hakama and boots. When she saw his long thick length she gulped then smiled.

He knelt before her to remove her skirt, socks, and shoes. Sesshoumaru pulled her against him and continued to make love to her mouth. When she moaned low against him, he picked her up and held her up by her ass then ground into her and felt her seeping wetness on his length. He ground against her until she was ready to come but before she could, he stopped.

Kagome huffed in exasperation and pushed him against a tree and ground into him. Seeking the some small amount of relief she knew only would come from the friction of their movements.

"Not yet my miko" he said.

He wanted her blind with lust so when he entered her she'd be oblivious to pain. She hungrily swept her hands over every inch of his beautiful body and and he did the same to her. He would stop and fondle her breasts to spike her pleasure then continued down.

"Oh god's. Please Sesshomaru now!" she pleaded.

"As you wish." he said

Sesshomaru gently lay her on the thick bed of moss that grew beside the hotspring. He gazed down at her body and thanked his father for opening his eyes.

Sesshomaru positioned himself above her and kissed her from her lips down to her breasts then back up to her lips that he hungered to taste once again. Without breaking the kiss, his eyes locked with hers, positioned his length at her entrance and with one quick thrust her innocence was gone.

Instead of crying out or flinching in pain Kagome came hard as he knew she would. Kagome thrust into him so he continued to move in and out. She moaned his name as he moved faster. Soon she was cresting again and several small orgasms hit her.

He could feel her squeeze him with every orgasm and he felt his end nearing and wanted to take her over the edge with him.

"Join me koi." he said.

"Y.. ye.. yes Sesshomaruuuuu" she screamed out.

"K.. Kagomeee" he said.

In that moment while they both released long and hard. He then sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck on the left side marking her as his for eternity, then he pulled them out and licked up all of the spilled blood.

"Why did you do that?" she asked rubbing the mark.

He kissed up her neck and her cheek and stopped at her ear.

"You are mine. I have marked you as my mate." he said.

"Oh." she said confused.

She really hadn't planned on having sex with him, yet alone become his mate as he called it. But things happen and there wasn't anything they could do about now. Atleast she didn't regret it and also that they loved each other.

Sesshomaru had seen her confusion and sighed. He should have known that she wouldn't have known; but he had thought that since she was traveling with his pathetic hanyou brother and demon slayer that they would have told her something, anything about demon marks. It seemed that they hadn't.

"In human terms you are now my wife." he explained to her.

"Oh Lord! I am married but... hey, aren't we supposed to court or something first?" she asked.

"Traditionally, yes but we are an exception. We know each other and are in love, why wait?" he said to her.

"Hmm, good point. But what am I going to tell my father? My mother won't mind but he might." she asked.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. He clearly remembered her stating that her father had died when she was but a small child, not even old enough the remember him.

"Your father, miko?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Turned out he is alive and a King. Hehehe, now that we are mated and I am the older out of Yusuke and I; I guess that means you get to take his throne when he dies. Maybe that is how it works, I'm not sure." she said.

"I will not require more land, just you. Also that I am not sure how it works in human ways but in demon ways your brother would get the throne, not you. But your not demon." he said.

"Ha! That's what you think. My father happens to be one of the Three Kings of Makai." she said.

His eyes widened further than she had ever seen them. Unsure to as if it was a good thing or not, she waited for him to speak.

"We need to go see your father." he said, knowing he had scented truth from her.

"Yeah we do. My brother approved though." she said, unsure as to what was going on but had a feeling that it had something to do with her new found status.

"That is a good thing. I had approval from a male in your family, but I will have to go to your father and introduce myself and we will then have to discuss many things." he informed her.

"Yeah sure, whatever." she said and began to redress herself.

The two redressed and began to make their way back to the camp where their companions were waiting for their return.

While Kagome had been with Sesshomaru, the tension in camp was steadily climbing. Inuyasha just glared at Yusuke and vice versa. He refused to let Inuyasha out of his sight and was ready to lay him out if necessary. He was really getting on his nerves with his possessiveness over his sister.

"Inuyasha please calm down, I am human and I can feel your agitation." Sango said.

"Calm down, I can't be calm. Kagome is out there with my human hating brother, alone, and only Kami knows what is happening. I'm not there to protect her from him." Inuyasha said loudly.

"She is fine." Yusuke said to them.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"I just do." he said.

"Keh, I'm not sitting here any longer." Inuyasha said and made to get up but was stopped by spirit kei hitting the ground next to him.

"Stay. My sister will be fine with Sesshomaru. Very fine." Yusuke said.

"But..." Inuyasha began but was cut off by Kagome screaming.

"Kagome!" they all cried.

Kagomes' companions, save Miroku, turned to go to where their friend was. Yusuke immediately got in their way, blocking their destination from them.

"Move!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, she is fine." Yusuke growled.

"No she isn't. She was screaming, she is hurt." Sango protested.

"No Sango she isn't." Miroku said from his seat.

"Get out of the way." Inuyasha growled.

"No, she is absolutely alright. What you heard is not her in pain." Miroku said to them.

"What are you talking about? She was screaming." Sango said.

"That was not a scream of terror." Miroku told her.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Yusuke rubbed his eyes and answered bluntly, "What you heard was my sister losing her virginity to your brother and loving every minute of it."

Inuyasha paled, Sango gasped and blushed, Shippo blushed, Miroku nodded his agreement, while Jaken passed out, and Rin sat, not caring what they had to say about her Lord.

"I don't believe it." Inuyasha snarled.

"Believe it. I know that kind of scream anywhere, I have a woman." Yusuke said.

"I too, indeed." Miroku said with a lecherous grin and was conked over the head by a blushing Sango.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said and went to pacing around the camp, waiting for Kagome to return.

The camp relaxed all but Inuyasha and minutes later they heard the distinct sound of footfalls coming towards the camp. Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshomaru and Kagome coming back. The two of them had happiness written all over their faces and Sesshomaru was smiling. An actual smile was gracing his lips.

"When he smiles his looks get even better." Sango thought looking at the smile on his face.

Inuyasha went to rush up to Kagome but stopped. He had caught her scent and it was mixed heavily with his brothers with the metallic scent of a small amount of blood. He knew then that Yusuke had spoken the truth and he backed away from them.

Shippo and Rin ran over to the pair. Rin stopped when she reached them but Shippo jumped up to Kagomes' arms to begin to report what had occurred in the camp when they had left.

"Sesshomaru-sama is Kagome-sama my mother now?" Rin asked.

The Taiyoukai looked down at his ward and nodded to her. He was happy to see the happy smile light up her face and the love glimmer through them for his mate.

"Congratulations are in order for you both." Miroku said and bowed to the two.

Sango two bowed at them as well as Kirara and Ah-Un. Jaken was still unconcious on the ground and Inuyasha was not speaking to either of them. Yusuke was smiling at his sister and nodded.

"So when would you like to see dad?" he asked.

"As soon as possible." Kagome answered.

"Well then we better get back to the well and back to the future." he said and started towards the well.

"Well? Miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You will see. You will have to wait and see." she said and tugged him to follow.

Kagome was so happy. If she had never found out that Yusuke was her brother, she was sure that she never would have gotten the courage to proclaim her love to Sesshomaru. Nor would she have found that her father was still alive. She had quite a few questions to ask that man when she seen him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh, well I didn't mean for it to be so long but it just happened. Anywho, I hope you like this DarkAngel048. :)**


End file.
